digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Digimon Adventure
thumb|Poster de la segunda película de Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (デジモンアドベンチャー Dejimon Adobanchaa) es la primera serie de Digimon. Esta temporada fue transmitida los domingos a las 9:00 AM UTC+9 en Fuji TV, comenzando el 7 de Marzo de 1999 y finalizando el 26 de Marzo del 2000, con 54 episodios emitidos al aire y dos películas estrenadas en cine. Fue reemplazada por Digimon Adventure 02 (デジモンアドベンチャー 02). Argumento La trama de la serie se puede dividir en cuatro etapas, de 13 episodios cada una excepto la última, de 15. En la primera etapa, siete niños se marchan a un campamento de verano a pasar sus vacaciones, pero una vez allí son transportados al Digital World (Mundo Digital), donde conocerán a ciertos Digimon que se convertirán en sus compañeros. Tras hacer frente a digimon infectados por ruedas oscuras o "Engranes negros", y descubrir que se encuentran sobre una isla, la Isla File, tienen un primer encuentro con el que será su primer gran enemigo, Devimon, un digimon maligno que anda detrás de las ruedas y que les tiende una trampa, separando la isla en siete trozos para alejar a los que ya empiezan a ser denominados como Niños Elegidos. Éstos consiguen, sin embargo, reunirse de nuevo y vencer en un complicado combate a Devimon. La segunda etapa tiene como centro de la trama los emblemas de los Niños Elegidos. Estos emblemas, necesarios para que sus compañeros digimon alcancen una mayor evolución se encuentran escondidos en el continente Server o "Servidor", al cual los niños se dirigen después de salir de la Isla File. Una vez allí tendrán que eludir a un nuevo enemigo, Etemon, quien tratará por todos los medios de acabar con ellos. Después de conseguir todos los emblemas, los Niños Elegidos entablan un combate contra Etemon. En la batalla final, logran derrotarlo, pero al explotar Etemon, provoca un agujero negro que transporta a Taichi y a su compañero digimon, Agumon al mundo real, donde descubren que apenas ha pasado unas horas desde su viaje al Digimundo, aunque en el Digimundo en realidad pasaron varios días. No tardan en regresar al Digimundo, tras lo cual tendrán que encontrar a sus amigos, quienes se han separado para encontrarles. Aquí entra en escena Vamdemon, un nuevo enemigo que se sirve de un siervo, Pico Devimon, para poder eliminar a los Niños Elegidos cuando más vulnerables están, que es antes de que sus emblemas, cuyos significados conoce, empiecen a brillar. Los niños y sus digimon consiguen frustrar sus planes. En la tercera etapa logran regresar al mundo real y descubren la existencia de un octavo niño elegido. Tras volver a sus casas, empiezan la búsqueda de ese niño elegido quien resulta ser Hikari, la hermana de Taichi. Con la ayuda de un ayudante renegado de Vamdemon, Tailmon, quien resulta ser el digimon compañero de Hikari, consiguen derrotar a su enemigo, el cual renace a las pocas horas como Venom Vamdemon. Sólo cuando Agumon y Gabumon, los digimon de Taichi y Yamato evolucionan a una forma suprema es cuando acaban con Vamdemon, tras lo cual el digimundo aparece reflejado en el cielo. Para encontrar una explicación a este fenómeno, los ocho Niños Elegidos regresan allí. En la última etapa entran en escena los Dark Masters (Amos Oscuros), quienes se apoderaron del digimundo en el tiempo en que los Niños Elegidos estuvieron en el mundo real. A pesar de un confrontamiento entre Taichi y Yamato, que divide al grupo, consiguen derrotarlos uno por uno, para enfrentarse en los dos últimos capítulos de la serie al último digimon oscuro, Apocalymon, quien sólo con su existencia hacía peligrar los dos mundos. Tras ello, el digimundo empieza a renacer y con él los digimon que dieron sus vidas por restaurar la paz. Sin embargo, los Niños Elegidos tienen que regresar a su mundo, por lo que se despiden de sus digimon con la esperanza de volver algún día. Epílogo Aunque nunca fue revelado en la primera serie, en Digimon Adventure 02 se revela que los Niños Elegidos fueron invocados nuevamente por Gennai para que regresaran al Digital World. En esta ocasión, la misión de los chicos era ayudar a restaurar en el equilibrio de este, sacrificando el poder se sus emblemas para crear un escudo protector que repeliera cualquier tipo de maldad. Al parecer, el poder de los emblemas de los niños también fue usado para liberar a las Bestias Sagradas, quienes habían sido derrotadas y selladas por los Dark Masters, en eventos anteriores a la historia de la serie. Películas thumb|200px|Digimon: la película Digimon Adventure (Película) Esta primera película se centra en el primer encuentro de Taichi y Hikari con los digimon, cuatro años antes de lo ocurrido en la serie de televisión. Se narra como encuentran un digitama del que sale Botamon y como este evoluciona para enfrentarse a Parrotmon. Los niños creen que ha sido un sueño o una fantasía y olvidan los hechos narrados en la película, hasta que en la serie les explican que el haber encontrado el digitama es lo que les convirtió en niños elegidos. El Agumon de la película es mucho más grande que el de la serie, y el Greymon están grande como la mitad de un rasca cielos, y tres veces mas poderoso. El Agumon de Taichi al enterarse de esto, dijo: "Debió ser otro Agumon, aunque cuando mire a Taichi me pareció conocerlo de antes". Esto hace sospechar que el Agumon de la película y el de la serie puedan llegar a ser el mismo individuo, aunque reencarnado. Our War Game! Our War Game! (デジモンアドベンチャー　ぼくらのウォーゲーム Dejimon Adobenchā: Bokura no Wō Gēmu!) es la segunda película basada en Digimon Adventure. La historia se centra unos meses después de la batalla contra Apocalymon. Un extraño digimon, formado de varios bugs de computadora, comienza a invadir la Internet, infectando los ordenadores de todo el mundo. Taichi y Koushiro detectan al Digimon, e intentan detenerlo, pero el Digimon se les escapa, y luego activa diversos misiles nucleares que apuntan a Japón, y se transforma en Diablomon. Los chicos intentan contactar con el resto del grupo, pero solo reciben ayuda de Yamato y Takeru. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon intentan detener a Diablomon, pero pierden luchando contra él. Luego de un pequeño altercado entre Taichi y Koushiro, quien le explica el por que esta peleado con Sora, los chicos deciden perseguir a Diablomon, y luchar contra él, pero son superados en poder, y cuando parecen estar derrotados, Taichi y Yamato son transportados al Internet a apoyar sus Digimon. Finalmente Omegamon (la fusión entre WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon) vence a Diablomon y los misiles que habían sido lanzados son desactivados antes del impacto. Personajes Personajes Principales Evoluciones Villanos *'Parrotmonthumb|left' (primera película): Derrotado por un Greymon cuatro años antes de los eventos que muestra la serie. thumb|left Apocalymon (Apokarimon) (53-54): El villano que originalmente puso al Digimundo en peligro. El creador de los Amos Oscuros y el que le dio sus poderes a los tres enemigos originales de los niños elegidos (Devimon, Etemon y Myotismon). Destruido permanentemente por los esfuerzos combinados de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon. [[Archivo:Kuwagamon.gif|thumb|leftKuwagamon]] (1,2,17): El primer enemigo que los niños elegidos se encontraron. Otro Kuwagamon aparece e intenta atacar a Agumon, pero es destruído por Piximon. thumb|left ' 'Shellmon (2): El segundo enemigo que los niños elegidos se encontraron. Es mandado a volar por Greymon. [[Archivo:Seadramon..jpg|thumb|leftSeadramon]] (3): El tercer enemido que los niños elegidos se encontraron. Destruído por Garurumon. *'Dark Masters' (40-52): Las creaciones de Apocalymon; controlaron el Digimundo mientras los niños elegidos luchaban contra Myotismon en la Tierra. * *'[[Archivo:MetalSeadramon_t.gif|thumb|leftMetalSeadramon]]' (40-42 -and 43 in the English dub-): El primero de los Dark Masters en atacar a los niños elegidos. Destruído por WarGreymon. *'[[Archivo:Puppetmon_t.gif|thumb|leftPuppetmon]]' (Pinnochimon) (40-47): Segundo Dark Master en atacar. Destruído por MetalGarurumon. *'[[Archivo:Machinedramon_t.gif|thumb|leftMachinedramon]]' (Mugendramon) (40-49): Tercer Dark Master en atacar. Destruído por WarGreymon. *'[[Archivo:Piedmon_t.gif|thumb|leftPiedmon]]' (Piemon) (40-52): El líder de los Dark Masters. Destruído por MagnaAngemon. *''' ' *'[[Archivo:Devimon.gif|thumb|leftDevimon]]' (8-13): El primer enemigo con quien los niños elegidos se enfrentan. Destruído por Angemon. *'[[Archivo:Metal_etemon.jpg|thumbthumb|leftEtemon]]' (15-20, 46-47): El segundo enemigo con quien los niños elegidos se enfrentan. Primero destruído por MetalGreymon, pero luego regresa como 'MetalEtemon. Permanentementedestruído por Zudomon y SaberLeomon. **[[Archivo:Gazimon.gif|thumb|leftGazimon]]' (15-20): Sirvientes de Etemon que hacen los posible por capturar a los niños elegidos y sus Digimon para llevárselos a él. Algunos lucharon contra los Digimon de los niños elegidos y el resto fueron absorbidos por la Red Oscura. *'[[Archivo:Myotismon.gif|thumb|leftthumbMyotismon]]' (''Vamdemon) (22-39): El tercer enemigo con quien los niños elegidos se enfrentan. Primero destruído por Angewomon y los otros Digimon, pero regresa como VenomMyotismon (VenomVamdemon). Destruído nuevamente por WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon (con el poder de los digi-vice). No fue destruído totalmente, regresando en el término de Digimon Adventure 02 como el villano final.DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon DemiDevimon *'''Diaboromon[[Diaboromon| (Diablomon) (segunda película): Materializado dentro de la Internet. Aparece en un comienzo como ]][[Diaboromon|Kuramon pero luego digievoluciona en Tsumemon y Keramon. Digievoluciona en Infermon mientras peleaba contra Greymon y ]]Kabuterimon y los destruía antes de que pudieran digievolucionar. Digievoluciona en Diaboromon mientras peleaba contra WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon; casi los destruye pero fue eliminado cuando ellos hicieron su digievolución DNA (combinada) en Omnimon por primera vez.' Otros personajes del Digimundo *'Gennai' (13-54): Un viejo hombre creado por información que actúa como un guía para los niños elegidos. *'Andromon' (5, 48-52, 54): Un Digimon androide que fue liberado en el episodio 5 por Sora, Tai, y Joe; pero que los atacó debido a que estaba controlado por uno de los engranajes negros de Devimon. Destruído y liberado por Kabuterimon, regresa en los episodios 48 y 49 para destruir a Machinedramon, y se queda con ellos hasta la batalla final con Piedmon, llendo tan lejos como para mantenerlo mientras ellos intentaban escapar pero luego son todos transformados en llaveros, destruídos. Una vez revivido por MagnaAngemon, el participa en la batalla final contra Piedmon y el enjambre de Vilemon, y regresó con sus otros aliados para felicitar a los niños elegidos por haber derrotado a Apocalymon. *'Centarumon' (''Kentarumon) (10-14, 52-54): Guardián de un viejo templo en la Isla File, el primer lugar en el Digimundo al que los niños elegidos fueron transportados. Retorna para ayudar a los niños a construir una balsa, y conoce a Gennai en la Pared de Fuego. Él los felicitó por haber destruído a Apocalymon, y fue quien señaló el eclipse en informó a los niños que ya era hora de la despedida. *'Leomon' (8-14, 46-47): Protector de la Isla File. Constantemente esclavizado, liberado y reesclavizado por los engranajes negros, hasta antes de la batalla final con Devimon. Sorprendió a los niños elegidos cuando los atacó junto con Ogremon, ya que su reputación era la de un justo y generoso Digimon y enemigo mortal de Ogremon. Presumably, fue él quien organizó la reunión de Digimon para crear la balza que utilizaron los niños elegidos para ir al Continente Server. Se le dió la hablidad de digievolucionar en SaberLeomon luego de una extensa exposición a los digivice de Tai, Matt, Mimi e Izzy. Es destruído por MetalEtemon, recibiendo un ataque originalmente dirigido a Mimi. *'Ogremon' (8-13, 46-54): Es el rival de Leomon. Fue el único Digimon que brindó sus servicios a Devimon sin necesidad de ser controlado por un engranaje oscuro. Luego de que Devimon fue destruído, Leomon comienza a darle odio. Reaparece en el episodio 46, malherido luego de una pelea con Woodmon y el terremoto causado por MetalEtemon. Mimi y Joe curan sus heridas, y realmente lo sensibiliza el hecho de que ellos lo ayudaran luego de que él intentara matarlos. Se alía con Mimi y Joe luego de la muerte de Leomon, dándose cuenta de que el era más que un rival, y se pone de acuerdo con los niños elegidos en luchar contra los Dark Masters. Se hace presente en la batalla final contra Piedmon, y aparece luego de la batalla final con Apocalymon para agradecer y felicitar a los niños, pero se marcha luego de tomarse una fotografía conmemorativa en la Villa de los Comienzos. *'Whamon' (14-15, 41-42 -42-43 en la versión inglesa)-): El penúltimo Digimon con un engranaje oscuro, es encontrado por los niños elegidos en camino al Continente Server. Una vez que el engranaje es destruído, se disculpa con los niños por haber destruído su balsa y se ofrece para llevarlos él mismo en su lomo. Reaparece en el episodio 41 para salvar y proteger a los niños del ataque de MetalSeadramon, pero es asesinado en la batalla. *'Piximon' (Piccolomon) 40 -en la versión inglesa-: Bien conocido en el Digimundo como un entrenador, Piximon adquiere a los niños elegidos, particularmente a Tai y Agumon. Regresa en el episodio 40, sacrificándose a si mismo a los Dark Masters para asegurar el seguro escape de los niños elegidos. *'Wizardmon' (Wizarmon) (30-37): Viejo amigo de Gatomon. Ella lo salvó a él de la muerte, y le dijo que estaba buscando a alguien. Sin ninguna gratitud ni afecto, Wizardmon se alió con Myotismon sólo para mantener en la vista a Gatomon, y, finalmente, le hizo una especie de devolución resolviendo el misterio de quién era ella y a quién buscaba. Él brevemtente se unió a ella como niño elegidoHe briefly united her with Chosen Child partner, antes de que ellos se juntaran contra Myotismon, en un esfuerzo por recuperar el Emblema de la Luz. Finalmente, él murió protegiendo a Kari y Gatomon. Familiares de los niños elegidos *'Susumu & Yuuko Kamiya' (Yagami): Padres de Tai y Kari. Los dos fueron atrapados en el centro de convenciones por Myotismon, y colaboró en el intento de fuga. *'Hiroaki Ishida & Nancy Takaishi' (Natsuko): Padres de Matt y T.K.; divorciados y unidos incómodamente, pero logran llevar la situación más allá del amor, por la preocupación por sus hijos. El Sr. Ishida fue clave en la batalla contra Myotismon, y sus variados asistentes de trabajo (Sakurada, etc) ayudaron a organizar el intento de fuga del centro de convenciones. *'Toshiko Takenouchi': Madre de Sora. Originalmente distanciadas sentimentalmente, ella también logra llevar la situación más allá del amor y se preocupa por su hija, llendo tan allá como para infiltrarse en las filas de Myotismos junto con Biyomon, y atacar a un escuadron de Bakemon con nada más que una hoja. *'Keisuke & Satoe Tachikawa': Amorosos padres de Mimi, ambos un poco excéntricos, pero valientes en su propia forma. *'Jim Kido' (Shin): Uno de los hermanos mayores de Joe. Cuidó de las personas en el centro de convenciones, y ayudó a los niños a estar conectados con las noticias del resto del mundo. En la versión japonesa de la serie, Joe tiene dos hermanos, Shin y Shuu Kido (quien aparece en Digimon Adventure 02). En la versión inglesa los hermanos fueron convinados en un sólo personaje. :''Note: Los padres de Joe nunca fueron nombrados, ni en la versión japonesa ni en la inglesa.'' *'Masami & Yoshie Izumi': Amorosos padres adoptivos de Izzy. Ya que nunca le habían dicho que era adoptado, él los escuchó una noche y eso hizo que se molestara. Indispuestos a dejar a su hijo totalmente sólo en la batalla, lo ayudan a descifrar la profecía para causar un milagro para destruir a VenonMyotismon. *'Miko': El gato que Tai y Kari tienen como mascota. Episodios *Cap 01 - La isla de las aventuras (En España Vacaciones de verano) *Cap 02 - Greymon (En España El nacimiento de Greymon) *Cap 03 - Garurumon (En España El nacimiento de Garurumon) *Cap 04 - Birdramon (En España Sora en peligro) *Cap 05 - Kabuterimon (En España Kabuterimon) *Cap 06 - La furia de Palmon (En España La transformación de Palmon) *Cap 07 - Ikkakumon (En España El rugido de Ikkakumon) *Cap 08 - El guerrero de la obscuridad, Devimón (En España Devimon, el mensajero de la oscuridad) *Cap 09 - Los Digimon de hielo (En España El choque con los Digimon más fríos) *Cap 10 - El guardián Centarumon (En España Centarumon el guardián) *Cap 11 - Bakemon (En España Bakemon el fantasma bailarín) *Cap 12 - La aventura de Patamon y la mia (En España La aventura de Patamon y T.K.) *Cap 13 - El despertar de Angemon (En España La aparición de Angemon) *Cap 14 - Un Nuevo Continente (En España Partiendo hacia un nuevo continente) *Cap 15 - El Terrible Etemon (En España Etemon el terror del escenario) *Cap 16 - SkullGreymon (En España La Digievolución Oscura, SkullGreymon) *Cap 17 - Kokatorimon (En España Kokatorimon el capitán del barco fantasma) *Cap 18 - Piximon (En España Piximon el hada Digimon) *Cap 19 - Datamon (En España Datamon en el laberinto) *Cap 20 - MetalGreymon (En España La Digievolución Perfecta, MetalGreymon) *Cap 21 - Koromon llega a Tokyo (En España La gran aventura de Koromon en Tokyo) *Cap 22 - El maligno DemiDevimon (En España DemiDevimon el pequeño demonio intrigante) *Cap 23 - WereGarurumon (En España Mi amigo WereGarurumon) *Cap 24 - MegaKabuterimon (En España El poder de MegaKabuterimon) *Cap 25 - ShogunGekomon (En España ShogunGekomon el tirano durmiente) *Cap 26 - Las alas resplandeciente de Garudamon (En España Las brillantes alas de Garudamon) *Cap 27 - El castillo de Myotismon (En España El castillo de la oscuridad de Myotismon) *Cap 28 - Vamos a Japón (En España ¡Persecución! ¡Hay que volver enseguida a Japón!) *Cap 29 - Mammothmon ataca en Hikarigaoka (En España Combate en Hikarigaoka contra Mammothmon) *Cap 30 - Los Digimons atacan Tokyo (En España La gran travesía de los Digimon por Tokyo) *Cap 31 - Raremon ataca (En España Raremon ataca la bahía de Tokyo) *Cap 32 - SkullMeramon (En España SkullMeramon y la ardiente torre de Tokyo) *Cap 33 - Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon (En España Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon. Dos Digimon de Shibuya) *Cap 34 - El destino de Gatomon (En España Los lazos del destino de Gatomon) *Cap 35 - El hada de Odaiba, Lillymon (En España Ha florecido Lilymon, el hada de Odaiba) *Cap 36 - Zudomon ataca (En España El explosivo golpe de Zudomon) *Cap 37 - Angewomon (En España El ataque de los Digimon perfectos. La radiante Angewomon) *Cap 38 - El rey maligno VenomMyotismon (En España Venomyotismon el rey demonio) *Cap 39 - Las Digievoluciones más Poderosas (En España Dos Ultradigievoluciones. ¡Acabemos con la oscuridad!) *Cap 40 - Los Amos Oscuros (En España Los Amos Oscuros, los cuatro emperadores de la montaña del mal) *Cap 41 - MetalSeadramon (En España MetalSeadramon el furioso rey del mar) *Cap 42 - Whamon (En España Whamon y el silencioso fondo del mar) *Cap 43 - Puppetmon (En España El peligroso juego de Puppetmon) *Cap 44 - Cherrymon (En España Cherrymon el rey del bosque de la confusión) *Cap 45 - WarGreymon vs. MetalGarurumon (En España WarGreymon contra MetalGarurumon) *Cap 46 - El ataque de MetalEtemon (En España El contraataque de MetalEtemon) *Cap 47 - SaberLeomon (En España Viento, luz, SaberLeomon) *Cap 48 - Las ordenes de Machinedramon (En España La orden de bombardeo de Machinedramon) *Cap 49 - Adiós Numemon (En España Adiós los Numemons) *Cap 50 - Ladydevimon (En España LadyDevimon y la lucha de las chicas) *Cap 51 - El terrible Piedmon (En España Piedmon el payaso infernal) *Cap 52 - MagnaAngemon (En España MagnaAngemon el caballero sagrado) *Cap 53 - El último Digimon de la oscuridad (En España El último Digimon oscuro) *Cap 54 - Un nuevo Digimundo (en España Construyamos el Mundo Digital) CD Dramas Digimon Adventure Original Story 2nen han no Kyuuka, cuyo titulo traduce "Historia Original, descanso de 2 años y medio", es un CD drama que narra los sucesos que les sucedieron a los chicos (a excepción de Hikari y Takeru), en un periodo de dos años y medio. Esta divido en varios segmentos, cada uno dedicado a cada uno de los chicos. Los sucesos narrados en este drama sirven para explicar los cambios de personalidad que los chicos tienen en la segunda temporada, pero el fragmento de Koushiro revela algunos secretos más. *En el segmento de Taichi, llamado Silbato, que ocurre en noviembre de 1999, Taichi escucha el silbato de Hikari, el cual ella le había regalado a Tailmon, dándose cuenta que hay una puerta al Digital World. Gracias a esto, Taichi puede conversar por un rato con Agumon, quien le da valor para enfrentar su futuro. *El segmento de Jyou, llamado Teléfono, que ocurre en mayo del 2000, narra una conversación telefónica entre Jyou y su hermano Shin, donde Jyou le cuenta de su reciente viaje al Digital World (véase epilogo) y sus sueños de convertirse en doctor y en veterinario, pues piensa que así puede acabar con el dolor que vio en el Digital World. *El segmento de Sora es llamado Carta para mi Padre, que ocurre en octubre del 2000, Sora escribe una carta a su padre que esta Kyoto, donde habla acerca de Shuu Kido, el segundo hermano de Jyou, quien se ha convertido en el estudiante de Humanidades de su padre. En la carta, Sora también comenta que esta tomando un curso de tenis y que su escuela ira aun paseo por Kyoto pronto. *El fragmento de Koushiro, llamado Chat, ocurre en abril de 2001. Durante un chat con Gennai, Koushiro comenta que Gennai esta "rejuveneciendo" y haciendo clones de si mismo. A Koushiro le parece gracioso ver varios "señores Gennai" ayudandoles. Además, comenta de la existencia de muchos niños elegidos alrededor del mundo, y que el numero de estos se incrementa cada año. Koushiro se pregunta si lo ocurrido en 1995 (véase Digimon Adventure (película)) ha tenido algo que ver. *El fragmento de Mimi es llamado Video Mail, y se sitúa en septiembre de 2001. Habiendo llegado a New York recientemente, Mimi es testigo de los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001, y junto a varios niños elegidos norteamericanos, Mimi ayuda en las obras de rescate. Mimi se pregunta entonces si los digimon existían antes de la creación de la red. *El último fragmento es dedicado a Yamato y se llama Estoy tocando el bajo, y ocurre en marzo del 2002. Yamato esta hablando con su padre por teléfono acerca de sus planes de montar una banda, mientras practica con su bajo. Yamato descubre entonces que su padre de joven también estuvo en una banda, y menciona que Takeru y su madre pronto se mudaran a Odaiba. Yamato también menciona acerca de que los vídeos en donde aparecían los digimon habían sido editados, borrando toda evidencia de las criaturas digitales. Un segundo CD-Drama, llamado Digimon Adventure - Character Song - Mini Drama 2, se enfoca en una carta romántica que Koushiro esta escribiendo. A lo largo del drama, los chicos intentaran averiguar quien es la afortunada, mientras las chicas se pelearan asegurando que cada una es la dueña de la carta. En Koushiro y el escondite perdido del Amor, los demás elegidos encontraran a Koushiro escribiendo la carta, e intentan averiguar por todos los medios para quien es. Al final, Koushiro huye en Kabuterimon, mientras los demás lo persiguen. En El plan súper avergonzante de Mimi para dominar el Mundo, Hikari y Mimi se preguntan para quien será la carta, y cada una expone el por que debería ser para ella, terminando las cosas en una rencilla bastante cómica. Finalmente, en La frágil condición de Hikari, Hikari urde un plan para averiguar quien es la dueña del corazón de Koushiro. Al final, cuando Koushiro va a revelar el nombre de la afortunada, el drama termina, seguramente para dejar en suspenso a los radioescuchas. Curiosidades *La version Americana todo el Soundtrack de Digimon cambio inclusive el opening y Ending tambien el tema de la digievolución. * El edificio en donde pelean los niños elegidos contra Myotismon está basado en el de Fuji Tv * En el primer capitulo, cuando los Digimons se enfrentan a Kuwagamon, los ataques de Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon y Tentomon son dichos de otra manera, pero al progreso de la serie le cambian el nombre de los ataques. Lo mismo ocurre en el episodio 20 con el ataque de MetalGreymon. (Version Latina). * En el capitulo 13 cuando Devimon va a atacar a T.K. le dice "Pequeño niño elegido, si desapareces de este lugar ya no le temeré a nada" y luego cuando Patamon digievoluciona el dice "Estuve tan cerca de lograrlo" y cuando Angemon expulsa a Ogremon del cuerpo de Devimon dice "Estoy perdido", lo que demuestra que el sabia que Angemon lo destruiria. También sabía la existencia de otros enemigos y en el episodio siguiente se muestra que también conocía sobre las evoluciones que podían tener los digimons si obtenían los emblemas. Evidencia que los creadores de la serie tenían muy en claro el objetivo del programa hasta su finalización. Evento que difiere de la secuela. *La canción que canta Mimi en el capitulo 25 es "I Wish", la canción del primer ending de la serie, esto se debe a que la actriz que interpreta la voz de Mimi en el doblaje Japonés, Ai Maeda, es la misma que interpreta la versión Japonesa de la canción del ending *Según la técnica de Apocalymon "Muerte Digievolutiva" devuelve a los Digimons a su etapa infantil, pero cuando la utiliza en los Digimons de los niños elegidos devuelve a Angewomon a la estapa adulta (Gatomon), cuando en realidad debió regresarla a la etapa infantil (Salamon) *El capitulo 45 es el único capitulo de toda la serie en el que no se escuha la canción "Brave heart" Música *Opening: "Butter-Fly" (Eps 1~54) Escrito por: Ikō Chiwata Compuesto por: Ikō Chiwata Adaptado por: Cheru Watanabe Artista: Kōji Wada *Ending 1: "I wish" (Eps 1~26) Escrito por: Tokuko Miura Compuesto por: Yoshihisa Shirakawa Adaptado por: Katsumi Horī Artista: Ai Maeda *Ending 2: "Keep on" (Eps 27~54) Escrito por: NK Compuesto por: Naoto Kine Adaptado por: Naoto Kite & Kō'ichi Yuasa Artista: Ai Maeda (en la versión latina se usa el video del segundo ending pero con la canción del primero) *Insert 1: "Brave Heart" (Eps 1~44/46~54) Escrito por: Sachiko Ōmori Compuesto por: Michihiko Ōta Adaptado por: Michihiko Ōta Artista: Ayumi Miyazaki *Insert 2: "Seven" Escrito por: Kouhei Koyama Compuesto por: Kouhei Koyama Adaptado por: Cheru Watanabe Artista: Kōji Wada *Insert 3: "Seven (versión acústica)" Escrito por: Kouhei Koyama Compuesto por: Kouhei Koyama Adaptado por: Cheru Watanabe Artista: Kōji Wada *Insert 4: "Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite" Escrito por: Kouhei Koyama Compuesto por: Michihiko Ōta Adaptado por: Michihiko Ōta Artista: Toshiko Fujita *Insert 5: "Butter-Fly (piano versión)" Escrito por: Ikō Chiwata Compuesto por: Ikō Chiwata Adaptado por: Cheru Watanabe Artista: Kōji Wada thumb|400px thumb|left|370px Categoría:Digimon Adventure Categoría:errores